The Warrior of Olympus
by Shadow5436
Summary: A teenage boy is stuck on Manhattan Island during the invasion of Kronos and his armies. He does all he can to help, but the only way for him to save the world as he knows it is too pay the price. One he may not be able to pay. Injected 2 new characters during the battle in TLO. This is what happens when I do that. Please review and let me know what you think. Duel OC AU OC/OC R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first time writing anything other than something someone told me to write so here it goes… This is also my first fanfic and might be my only one unless I can come up with something else. So yeah.. Thanks for reading and review please. More coming soon.**

**I don't own PJO… Unfortunately…. **

Being able to pull pistols out of your pocket and assault rifles off of your back should be cool right? Well it depends, it was cool to have but the other part wasn't so fun. The part where the gods chose me to be their "chosen warrior", whatever that was supposed to mean.

I mean I guess it was cool, except for the constant monster attacks and being sent to tag along on dangerous quests since I had little to no chance of being killed. It was also cool since I had the image of one girl burned into my mind who, as far as I know, is dead. Oh, and my name is Conor.

It all started in New York when Kronos tried to take over the world again. Percy Jackson and his demigods were defending the island and the Empire State Building.

Hailey and I, who was pretty much my only friend, were standing on the west end of Manhattan wondering why everyone was on the ground. We were standing at the north end of the island on 51st street in front of an ice cream shop.

Hailey looked at the people on the ground, then at me, a look of udder confusion on her face. "What's going on?" She asked. I shrugged and threw my ice cream in a trash can and started walking south on fifth. She followed me and grabbed my hand.

It then occurred to me how weird the weather was, it was so overcast it looked completely dark. I frowned. I knew something was obviously wrong, very wrong, I just didn't know what. And I wish I never found out.

When we reached 42nd we say a group of kids wearing bronze armor running around near the Empire State building a few blocks down. Then I turned and noticed that the Midtown tunnel was blocked a group of defenders was standing near the entrance with bows drawn. We continued walking south until we reached the Empire State Building.

I saw one guy, probably my age, about 15 or 16 who was clearly in charge. I walked up to him and without trying to stare at the wicked 3 foot bronze sword in his hand. "So uh… What the hell is happening?" I asked. He looked down at me as if just noticing me for the first time. His sea green eyes studied my up and down, sizing me up. "Are you demigods?" He motioned towards Hailey.

"Are we wha-?" It suddenly hit me. The Greek armor. My parent's deaths. All of the weird things that had ever happen to me. Straight out of the old stories.

"Um… No I don't think. No," I answered.

He frowned, "But you seem like you would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you could see my sword which normal mortals wouldn't be able too."

"Well I knew my parents… Well I knew my mom and my stepdad, I never knew my real dad."

"That's what it's like for most of us, we only have one parent because the gods, well they don't stay very long."

"Well anyways, what's going on?"

"Kronos is rising again, and he intends to destroy Mount Olympus on the Empire State Building."

Hailey craned her head and looked at the top of the skyscraper. "I don't see anything," She said.

"Trust me, it's there," the guy said.

"So you're defending it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have about a hundred kids around twelve to eighteen here to defend the city."

"I could help," I offered.

"Do you have any training?"

"No."

"Well… Just stay here for now. We can find you a weapon and something to do soon enough."

I looked at Hailey, and she looked back at me. I could tell she was absolutely terrified, but for some reason I felt like I always knew this day was coming. We walked and sat in front of the Empire State Building. I thought about the day my parents died, killed by the man with the scar running from just below his eye to his jaw, with glowing gold eyes.

I had lived with Hailey and her parents for the last three years. Hailey took my hand weakly and I could feel her shaking. I put my left arm around her and tried to comfort her as best I could.


	2. Chapter 2-To War

**Chapter 2 and stuff. This chapter I get around to talking about the characters like I should have done last chapter… Oh well. Please Review. I'm also gunna try and do better with these cuz chapter one was pretty bad… except for the grammar I spent a lot of time on that. **

The guy I had been talked to earlier came over to me, he looked really worried. "We have a problem," He said. "What is it?" "I left the west side of the island completely defenseless. I need you there to make sure the monsters don't flank us." "I'm on it," I told him.

As I got up Hailey looked at me sadly. Her crystal blue eyes were puffy from crying. "Wh- What about me?" She sobbed.

"You can stay here and help defend or we can try and sneak you off the island," The guy offered.

"Or you could come with me, not that you would probably want to," I said.

"Of course I would. I'm your friend remember?"

I held out my hand and she took it and slowly stood. I pretty much noticed for the first time just how beautiful she was. Her blue eyes shone like crystals and her dark brown hair flowed down her neck onto her shoulders. Great things to think about now I told myself.

As I started walking west the guy called "My name is Percy by the way, and good luck."

"Conor," I said "and same to you," and with that he walked away to keep organizing his demigods.

We made it all the way to the left side of the island before I realized neither of us had a weapon. "I suppose you don't have any weapons?" I asked Hailey. She shook her head miserably. I hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry." "For what?" She asked.

"Getting us into this mess without knowing what I was doing," I replied.

"It's not your fault."

Something behind her caught my eye. It was a glowing silver piece of metal partly under a car. I ran towards it, grabbed one end and yanked it out from under the car. In my hands I held a two foot long Colt M-16. I ejected the magazine and was happy to find it was full of bullets that appeared to be made of some sort of bronze, which must have weighed a lot because the magazine felt heavier than it should.

I slid the magazine back into the gun and slung it over my shoulder. "Okay, let's go find you something," I said to Hailey. We walked back to where Percy was standing on a car giving a prep speech trying to raise moral. I stood there waiting as he finished his speech and his demigods cheered and ran to their positions. I watched as he jumped down from the car and his shoulders sagged slightly.

"Percy," I called "do you have any extra weapons?"

He eyed the M-16 slung across my back and raised an eyebrow.

"Found it… somewhere. Not important."

"Yeah sure it's not. Anyway we have a weapons cache in the lobby. Take whatever you need."

"Thanks," I said.

Hailey and I walked into the lobby and gasped. Along one wall were stacks of arrows, javelins and bronze swords. Along the other was Greek armor in every size possible. I decided it would be too hard to move wearing armor so I decided to skip it. Hailey seemed to just aimlessly be picking up swords and swinging them around.

"Find one yet?" I asked her.

She looked confused. "What am I supposed to be looking for? They all look the same," she said puzzled.

"You have to find a sword that isn't too heavy or too light, that fits in your hand perfectly."

"How would you know?"

I frowned and then blushed "I uh… Well… Um… I don't…"

She laughed and hugged me. "It's okay," she said. She kept picking up swords until she found one that she seemed to like. She swung it over her head and made some slashing motions a few times.

"I like this one. Let's go."

She grabbed the scabbard for the sword and strapped it around her waist. Percy was waiting for us outside, the blonde girl was standing next to him again. They were discussing plans for defending the island.

"Hi," the blonde said, "I'm Annabeth."

"Hi," I said, "so Percy do we actually know if anything is attacking the west side?"

"No," he replied, "but if they do our entire defensive ring is banking they don't. If they do they could walk right up to the Empire state building and into the center of the ring." He said this as he pointed to a map of Manhattan. On it was a half circle around the Empire State building that faced every direction, except west. "We don't have enough resources to continue the circle without taking away from other areas," explained Annabeth.

"So you're hoping two maybe demigods can defend the entire side of the island without any training what-so-ever?"

Percy looked at me solemnly and Annabeth gave a short nod, "Basically yes."

"Well," Hailey said, "That's great so we'll get right on doing that."

She grabbed my hand and led me away from them, heading towards the west side of the island. We stopped at the end of the street and stared at the water, waiting for a giant shrimp to jump out or something. We just stood there waiting, Hailey was still holding my hand, and I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She blushed and let go of my hand. I tried to hide the disappointment on my face. Hailey wasn't technically even my girlfriend, she was just my only friend when we went to school, even though she hand other friends she would still sit by me and talk to me. She had also let me move in with her and her parents after my parents died.

I was so distracted I almost didn't hear the screams from the battle raging behind us.

**Hehe cliffhanger (kinda! Please review and let me know what you think :D. More updates soon.**


	3. Chapter 3-Darkness

**CHAPTER 3! AND MY BRAIN HASEN'T FALLEN OUT YET! But anyways please review and let me know what you think buy clicking the magic little button at the bottom and then pressing the magic things on your keyboard. So yeah you do that…. Done? Okay now keep reading. If we can get five reviews then I will buy each person who writes a review a cookie and then eat it for them. You're welcome :D **

I turned around and looked down the street. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear fighting across the city. I looked at Hailey and she looked in a triangle between me, the water, and the direction of the fighting.

"Should we go help them?" I asked.

She shook her head. "They told us to stay here."

"There's nothing here," I protested.

She sighed. She'd always had problems breaking rules in the past, no matter who gave her the rule. She looked torn. "Look," I said, "I am holding a freaking assault rifle and you have a sword. Following rules doesn't apply here."

"Fine." She turned and started walking down the street in the direction of the city. I followed her and made sure my rifle was ready. I had no idea how to shoot a rifle but those were details that I'd have to worry about at later time, hopefully never. There was a loud explosion and we both started running towards the sound. I changed the safety on the gun from off to semi-auto. As we ran down East 34th street we still didn't see anything unusual. We stopped in front of the Empire State building.

"Now what?" Hailey asked me.

"Go north?" I suggested.

She nodded and we ran off down 5th Ave. When we reached Central Park we saw what we were looking for. Monsters. Hundreds of them, straight out of every Greek story imaginable. Hellhounds led the charge down the streets, completely ignoring the mortals and jumping and demigods. They were followed by lines upon lines of telkehines. I raised my M-16 and squeezed the trigger. If gun kicked backwards into my shoulder as it sent bronze bullets flying towards the monsters. As the bullets met the advancing lines monsters started to disintegrate into golden dust, no matter where the bullets touched. Hailey raised her sword and charged at one of the hellhounds. It lazily swiped it's massive paw and her, but she rolled under the blow and sliced upward with her sword. The monster disintegrated as soon as the blade touched it.

I kept slowly moving up through Central Park. I soon became accustomed to the constant cracking of my rifle although after what must have been several hours my shoulder started to feel numb from the constant recoil. A hellhound lunged out me with it's mouth open. One burst from my M-16 and nothing but golden dust splattered around me, which was about as harmful as dirt. A telkehine lunged at me with a sword which I deflected with the butt of my rifle. I smashed it into his face and his dissolved with a slight whimpering sound.

I saw Hailey a few times during the course of the battle, she had a few scratches and was covered in monster dust be otherwise she looked fine. When I reached the opposite side of Central Park a reinforcement wave of monsters arrived which effectively cornered Hailey and I. We both faced the monsters together, she raised her sword over her head.

The monsters stopped and formed a semi-circle around us. "Turn and climb the fence," I said, "I'll cover you."

She looked at me. I could see tears brimming in her eyes. "No," She said firmly, "I'm NOT leaving you here alone."

"But there's too many of them for us to fight fast enough."

A single tear streaked down her cheek. She shook her head. "I absolutely refuse to leave you."

"Well now I have no choice," I said. I picked her up and threw her over the fence. A group of demigods dragged her out of harm's way. She kicked at them and called me some very… unflattering names. I turned and faced the monsters again. I raised my rifle and fired. I knew there was too many of them for me to beat alone but at least I would go down fighting.

A hellhound bigger than the others jumped over the rest of the monsters and tried to spear me with his claws. I rolled out of the way but his claws raked across my back. I cringed as hot blood poured down my back. I tried to get up but I was too slow. The monsters teeth closed around me and shook me back and forth. I felt his grip relax and I went flying into a tree, everything went black.

I awoke laying under a tree. Everything hurt and I couldn't move. I could hear someone calling my name but it sounded like I was in a tunnel. In the corner of my vision I saw someone standing over me. They let out a cry of relief and turned me over. It was Hailey. She had tears streaming down her face. She threw her arms around my neck and pressed her face into my neck. She started sobbing "If you ever do that to me again I swear to god I will hurt you." I weakly hugged her. "I'm sorry but you didn't give me a choice."

She looked up and me and slapped me. Hard. Across the face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A CHOICE?!" She yelled.

"I had to save you," I replied simply.

She started tearing up again and tried to straighten her shirt, which is about when she noticed the blood covering it. My blood. Her face went slack. "What did you do to yourself?" She asked. "Sorry," I offered. And then I passed out again.

I woke up in a bed inside of a hotel room. Hailey was lying next to me asleep. Her arm was draped over me. I tried to sit up but the burning in my chest made sure that didn't happen. Hailey started moving. She got up and looked at me.

"Hey."

"Are you okay now?"

"Well I got eaten and spit out again so… I guess."

"Yeah about that, I got the Apollo campers to heal you."

"Campers?"

"The demigods go to some camp called Camp Half-Blood, which they said is the only safe place for us."

"Us?"

"The ambrosia and nectar didn't kill you, so they said that means you're a half-blood?"

"Ambr-?" She leaned in and kissed me, which effectively forced me to stop asking questions. I sat there for a minute completely surprised before kissing her back. She pulled away and whispered "Don't do this to me again, okay?" "I won't," I agreed.

She helped me stand up and led me out onto a balcony. We could see all most of Manhattan Island from there. "There's no monsters," I pointed out. "They retreated to regroup," she replied. I looked over to my right and saw Percy and some other girl I didn't recognize talking to someone wearing a suit. They were clearly arguing about something, so I could only assume it was some kind of peace talk to try and convince us to join the other team. I looked back up and swept my gaze across the island again.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I have no clue," Hailey answered. "Oh and your rifle disappeared."

I reached behind me, even though there was clearly nothing there. I felt the cold metal and grasped it. I pulled on it, it felt like I was pulling it out of Jell-O or something.

"It's okay," I said.

She raised an eyebrow but other than that didn't mention it. I shoved the gun back and it disappeared. I glanced down at the picnic table again and noticed everyone was gone. At the far end of the island there was monsters. Thousands of them all advancing towards us.

**Well that should be enough for now. So let me know what you think it the reviews! I will get you a cookie if you do. And then I will eat it. **


	4. Chapter 4- Endgame

**Hey guys! I'm glad that you're reading this but sadly nobody is leaving reviews to tell me how I'm doing ****. So drop me one of those reviews to tell me if you like it, love it, hate it, or whatever else you can possibly think of that may or may not involve acid and a titanium stake. Also writer's block sucks… **

The monsters extended all the way across Manhattan Island. I knew there was a very slim chance that they would ever be able to hold out long against that many enemies.

I turned to Hailey "You have to tell everyone to get to the top of the Empire State Building." "What will you do?" She asked. That was a great question, because I had no idea what I could possibly do alone against several thousand things that shouldn't even exist. "I don't know. Something," I responded.

She turned and ran out of the room yelling something like "GETTOTHETOPOFTHEEMPIRESTATEBUILDINGRIGHTNOWORELSE THEGIANTMONSTERSAREGOINGTOEATYOUANDITWILLHURT!" as she ran down the hallways. For some reason I can't, and don't care try to explain, I hurled myself off the balcony. Just before I hit the ground I willed myself to stop falling. I stopped moving three feet from the ground, I then slowly lowered myself the rest of the way.

I calmly walked into the middle of the street as demigods, styrs, and centaurs ran past headed for Olympus. I gazed at the ground wondering why it was moving beneath my feet, then it looked as the ground was moving upwards and everything turned black.

**FLASHBACK BLOCK SO GOODLUCK IN THIS MAGICAL SPACE TIME RIP!**

I was lying on my back in a cage unable to move. The ground was soft under my back and stars dangled from the ceiling on thin wires.

No. Not a cage. A crib.

A man stood over me with windblown blonde hair and sunglasses. He looked at me sadly for several seconds then smiled. His teeth were blinding white, and the light in the room seemed drawn towards his mouth.

"My son," he began "I have brought you a hero's life. For that I am sorry, but you will be the greatest warrior we have ever known, and you will save us when we are weakest." He frowned "But the Fates have hidden from me your full life. I only know that when we need you, you will be there. So remember, you are our warrior, the most powerful of your kind. Every weapon imaginable at your disposal so that you may save us from our own stupidity. Good luck my son, and remember the Code."

Everything turned black again for a moment. When the world returned I was sitting on a couch in front of a large TV. I heard a familiar song playing but I just couldn't place it. I looked to my right, next to me sat a young girl, she looked to be about 5 or 6. When she noticed me looking at her she pulled a piece of popcorn out of a bowl and threw it at me. It hit me in the face and I did my best to look offended and she just laughed at me and held her finger up to her lips to quiet me.

I looked at the TV again and this time I recognized the show, and what was happening. I remembered the day when we had been sitting in a tree talking when she brought up this show that she thought was the best thing since sliced bread. After I told her I had never seen it she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house and throwing me on a couch. "I have the entire first season on DVD so we can watch it," she told me while flashing a big smile that was missing several teeth. She popped the DVD in and ran into the kitchen and returned with two bowls filled with popcorn. I watched her as she ran by me, haphazardly dropping one of the bowls in front of me and taking her seat.

The theme song started and random images flashed across the screen. For some reason I can't explain the words of the chorus seemed to embed themselves in my brain, never to be forgotten. The name of the show was Code Lyoko.

**END FLASHBACKS (FOR NOW)**

I opened my eyes and was lying face down in the middle of the road. I heard footsteps of someone running to me, but I didn't rightly care. Black spots danced before my eyes as I struggled to my feet without falling again. Someone put an arm on my shoulders to help steady me. I glanced down at Hailey who looked at the approaching monsters with grim determination.

"Get back to Olympus, I'll hold them off," she told me. I shook my head sadly. "You can't. Only I can."

"WHY!? LET ME HELP YOU!" she screamed, her eyes were churning with fear and anger.

"You can't help me. That's why. They said so."

"WHO?! WHO SAID SO!?" she was on the verge of tears now.

I put an arm around her but my view stayed fixed on the slight problem that was steadily advancing.

"What if you die?" she whispered sounding almost afraid to say it.

"I won't," I promised.

She nodded slowly and attempted to dry her eyes. "You better not," she told me. With that last threat hanging in the air she turned and started running in the direction of the Empire State Building.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up at will as the army kept advancing. I pulled my gun off my back in slow motion while the army appeared to be luxuriously moving at 60 miles an hour. Within seconds they were on top of me. They stopped, seeming stunned that I wasn't turning and running for my life. I glanced around, I was alone, completely without any form of help. A group of draecne***** surrounded me, pointing long bronze-tipped spears at my heart.

"My lord what sssshould we do with him?" one of them asked the guy standing in a chariot. I knew him. He murdered my parents three years ago.

**Another flashback**

I heard a loud crash downstairs. I jumped off my bed and threw open my bedroom door. There was a flash of silver and bronze, then a sharp pain in my chest. A great force threw me backwards into the opposite wall, where my head cracked against it. I opened my eyes and say a teenager standing over me holding a 4 foot long scythe. He had coppery blonde hair, a decent tan, blue eyes, and a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Interesting," he mused with a voice that sounded like a thousand knives scrapping across cold stone. "He was the only one of the seven not protected by the Fates." With that he disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving me slumped against the wall, bleeding profusely from the hole in my chest.

A voice somewhere in the house screamed and then started calling my name.

The voice was much closer now. "CONOR?!" "H-H-Here," I croaked feebly. A girl ran into the room and gasped. She gently picked me up and I passed out. I woke up on a couch with somebody holding my hand. "Hailey…?" I asked. "I'm here," was the reply "the ambulance will be here soon."

"Hailey I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Dying…"

"NO. You are NOT dying on me!"

I passed out again.

**End Flashback**

I was brought back to reality by the raspy voice of Kronos. "If he knew what was good for his well-being he would kneel before me and pledge me his allegiance, else I stab him again."

"I kneel to no one," I growled, the anger in my voice clearly evident.

The Lord of Time smirked "Then I will kill you."

"I dare you."

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?"

Well shit. I had no idea either. This plan sucked, I was dead for sure, and as if that wasn't bad enough Hailey was going to kill me again in the underworld. A draecne***** grabbed my arm, big mistake. I grabbed the wrist that was gripping my arm, and twisted it while ducking under it so I was behind her with her arm held out to her side. I put a hand on each side of her head and snapped her neck, causing the monster to dissolve into golden dust. It was now or never if I was to escape. There was only one more line of monsters behind me so if I could just get them to move a little closer to me. "KILL HIM," Kronos roared. The line of monsters behind me took a step forward, that was all I needed. I jumped straight up into the air as high as I could a flipped over the monsters. They looked up stunned and confused.

**HAILEY POV**

I followed the stream of demigods, hunters, and styrs towards the Empire State Building. I felt absolutely terrible. I had just abandoned my best friend who I had seen 98% if the days in the year since I was a year old. One part of me just wanted to lay down and cry, while the other part wanted to go back and help him, even though according to him I couldn't. As I reached the doors my phone rang in my pocket. Without a second thought I grabbed it and answered.

"H-Hello?" I chocked out.

"Hailey-" he must have heard me sniffle over the phone and stopped what he was saying. "I'm fine," he said, "I'm on my way back."

"Okay, I'm waiting in the lobby."

Five minutes later I saw him round the corner a block away. There was a golden chariot with a teenager standing on it fast on his heels. The chariot depicted scenes of death and torture, it was pulled by two skeleton horses. I knew in the pit of my stomach he wasn't going to make it. The chariot was too fast. I bit back a sob and ran out the doors drawing my bronze sword. "HAILEY GET BACK INSI-" The guy in the chariot swung his scythe, straight into Conor's heart.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The scythe held him a foot or two off the ground. His pupils enlarged into the size of dinner plates. Numbly I watched as Kronos removed his scythe and my best friend crumpled to the ground, blood leaking out of his chest and pooling on the asphalt. "You can't kill me," he whispered. Kronos picked him up by his neck. "Oh I can kill you just fine," he mocked.

"H-H-ailey g-get inside." He his right hand towards his belt and removed a cylinder about the size of a Pringles can. It was solid metal with lines of glowing gold snaking across it like lightning bolts. Kronos didn't even appear to notice it. He dropped Conor, who struggled to his feet defiantly. The cylinder started humming with power. I managed to unfreeze myself and run through the doors.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME." The front doors exploded, raining glass crystals all over the demigods inside. A bright flash of golden light started expanding outwards from where Kronos and Conor had been a minute before. There was a smoking crater in the pavement, and at the bottom lay the dying and broken form of my friend. I slid down the side of the glassy crater and placed his head in my lap.

"Don't die," I pleaded.

"Sorry," he replied weekly.

He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Don't cry," he said as tears ran down my face.

"Why?" I asked hoping that he would understand.

"Code… had to give all I had to….. to…." His eyes glazed over as he stared at the sky. I gently put his head back down and climbed back onto the street, tears flowing out of my eyes and down my face. I knew what he had ment. The Code Lyoko theme song- he had to give all that he had to save all that he loved. The monsters on Manhattan Island were gone. I just staggered back into the lobby and onto the elevator with some other demigods. I stood away from everyone else as much as I could and cried to myself silently, remembering all of the things I had ever done with Conor, but mostly the last 3 years that he had lived with me.

**Flashback**

I sat in the hospital holding his hand waiting for him to wake up after his mom and step-dad was killed.

The first day he went back to school after the accident. All of the other kids in the school took a step back and stared at him menacingly. He didn't seem to notice, or care. I took his hand and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He squeezed back and smiled slightly. At the end of the day he was surrounded in a corner.

"Hey loser, your mom abandon you just like your dad?"

"Yeah his mom didn't want him anymore so she killed herself."

"His dad killed himself too."

Conor was mad now. He clenched his fists and looked directly at the person who had made that last comment.

"Last time I checked Jordan, your dad was in the platoon undermine and my dad saved his unworthy life," he growled.

I pushed my way through the crowd and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and moved him away from the bullies. I walked him home the same way, not letting go of him. As soon as we walked into my room he sat down on his bed and looked at the floor angrily. I sat next to him and wrapped both of my arms around him.

**End flashback**

The elevator dinged on the 600th floor. I didn't even care about what Mount Olympus looked like, I just blankly followed the demigods off the elevator. We stood in the enormous throne room of the gods while they announced rewards to various demigods for their brave actions or whatever. The Percy Jackson guy was offered immortality but turned it down in an attempt to prevent another war from happening. I just stood there blankly staring at the marble floor.

After it appeared that everyone was finished Apollo called out "My son."

There was a flash of golden light and Conor stepped out of it. He didn't look normal though, it appeared that his body was less solid, almost like mist. He walked forward and stood defiantly looking at Apollo.

"You sacrificed yourself to save Olympus without knowing that you were a demigod, and for that we thank you. We grant you a new life. Thank you son."

His body started solidifying and he turned around and walked towards me. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him, then pulled away and slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yes. Yes you did, because you said you wouldn't die."

"Oops."

I hugged him again and he hugged me back. We reluctantly let go of each other and started walking away from the throne room.

***Don't know how to spell it and can't find it on Google. Sue me. Thanks for reading and REVIEW OR ELSE. IF YOU DON'T I WILL CLAIM YOUR FIRST SON WHO WILL BE NAMED JACOB. THANKS. BYE. 'AVE NICE DAY. Also should I stop this story here and make a new story as a sequel or keep updating this one?**


End file.
